


A Small Lesson

by ExplosionOfRationality



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosionOfRationality/pseuds/ExplosionOfRationality
Summary: Petey learns something he should've already known.





	A Small Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: fist fight

The sun beats down on the Bullworth Academy pavement. It's been hot for going on four days straight now, hotter than it had been this time last year. Petey has began a manta of 'it can't be worse' to himself, hoping that it'll somehow make him feel better. It doesn't. 

He's proved wrong, anyhow, when someone comes up behind him, pantsing him; his underwear gets pulled down in the process too, of course. He recognizes the maniacal laughter immediately. He scrambles for his clothing, his face burning brighter than the sunburn he would surely get if he had gone through with his idea of going to the pier. 

It's highly unlikely he'll be seen anywhere out in public now, other than the mandatory classes. All things considered though, his room isn't the best option either. 

Angie's laughter rings in his ears as he scurries away, ducking away from any of the other students. He had been moments away from asking her to the upcoming school dance. 

He makes it back to his dorm room without throwing himself into a trash can. People point and laugh at him the whole time, more so than usual. Word gets around quickly at Bullworth. 

He slams the door behind him and doubles over for breath immediately afterwards. The chuckling he hears over his panting lets him know that he's not alone. 

"Well, well, well, little Petey. Did the girls see Smaller Petey?" 

Later, when his adrenaline has checked itself back into place, he'll be astounded at his bravery (stupidity). Flinging himself at Gary Smith is one of the dumbest ideas he's ever had. He's lucky the taller boy only punched him in the stomach for retaliation. 

But his fist had managed to get Gary's jaw. He, Pete Kowalski, punched Gary Smith's face and lived to tell the tale with only one (albeit large) bruise. 

"That's more like it, femme-boy. Maybe there's hope for you just yet."

Gary leaves him there, doubled over and whimpering. He decides that he was wrong: things could be worse.


End file.
